1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the processing of audio signals to enhance the quality and clarity and/or other characteristics of the audio signals.
2. State of the Art
In general, the concept of processing an audio signal to enhance the quality, clarity and/or other characteristics of the audio signal is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,253 to Knoppel addresses this concept and describes a circuit for generating low order and high order harmonics of an input audio signal.
Another relevant patent in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,488 that describes a circuit for generating transient discriminate harmonics of an input audio signal.